


Конечное

by Rio_Hedgehog



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Canon, Predestination, apocalypse happened
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio_Hedgehog/pseuds/Rio_Hedgehog
Summary: Кроули отстранённо думает, что в планы божьи, и не важно, велики они или непостижимы, закралась ошибка –  неверный ли знак, пятно ли чернил, смазанная ли мысль. Ведь не должно, определённо не должно всё закончиться... так.Азирафель не думает, ему лишь невыразимо больно.





	Конечное

**Author's Note:**

> \- В разгар сессионных недель, когда приходишь с учёбы, спишь пару часов, до рассвета и дальше готовишься к экзаменам, потом идёшь на учёбу и заново по кругу, фэндомы могут весьма изящно повлиять на мозг. И в те самые пару часов может присниться подобное. Обосновать я даже не пыталась, не пыталась и что-то привнести – приснившийся мне сон как он есть.  
\- music: Peter Gundry – Forever You Said.

Серое марево давит горло горечью. Хладный ветер в отместку за сотворённое хлещет по щекам осколочками слепо шуршащего песка. Воздух пустынный, сухой, и кожа на ладонях трескается, а пальцы покрыты пеплом. Босые ноги кровоточат, ступая по саже, в пятки впивается морозец, пробивающийся из-под стылой земли.

Среди дотла сгоревших деревьев и надгробных бетонных кусков зданий, среди мягких перьев и болотных пятен идут двое. Всё ещё ангел и всё ещё демон, хотя сейчас эти слова значат ровным счётом ничего. Их балахоны – белый и чёрный – еле тронуты пыльной поволокой и чудятся неестественными, чересчур яркими. Тот, кто в чёрном, выше на голову. Рука его покоится на округлом плече ангела, который доверчиво жмется к левому боку, приобнимая поверх пояса.

Кроули отстранённо думает, что в планы божьи, и не важно, велики они или непостижимы, закралась ошибка – неверный ли знак, пятно ли чернил, смазанная ли мысль. Ведь не должно, определённо не должно всё закончиться... так.  
Азирафель не думает, ему лишь невыразимо больно. В груди не сердце – айсберг, остротой терзающий нутро. Ангела трясёт, дыхание рваное, и пальцы отчаянно сминают чёрные одежды у чужого правого ребра.

Чувствуя натяжение ткани, демон останавливается, поглаживает плечо и медленно ведёт подушечками пальцев по шее, оставляя пепельные полосы на бледной коже. Азирафель прикрывает глаза – боли то не умаляет ни на йоту, но дышать вдруг становится чуть легче, внутренняя дрожь редеет. Кроули утыкается носом в белёсые кудри, сполна чувствуя аромат чего-то родного, донельзя уютного. И эти, казалось бы, мелочи – касания, запахи – как якоря не дают упасть в пучину невыразимой скорби.

Они идут, не зная цели. Более того, уже и не предполагая, что она существует. На горизонте показывается дом, и где-то внутри ёкает – вот она, цель. Три обгоревших этажа, ломкое дерево покрыто копотью, оконные стёкла где-то потемнели, где-то разбиты – подобная конструкция давно должна была развалиться, слишком уж шаткая для собственного веса. Но дом стоит, и оба знают, кто тому причина.

Кроули сбавляет шаг, приподнимает бровь, словно бы спрашивая – «зачем».  
Азирафель на мгновение смыкает веки, жмурится, собирается с мыслями и движется вперёд, увлекая демона за собой.

Хлипкая дверь с громким треском падает внутрь дома, взбивая ворох пепла и пыли, что игриво подхватывает желтоватый дневной свет, сочащийся сквозь дыры в стенах. Дышать здесь на удивление свежее, но в разы сильнее ощущается безбрежная безнадёга. Под ногами скрип половиц, жалящих ступни древесными обломками. Пол легко пружинит, кажется, вот-вот провалится под весом двух телесных сущностей. Они идут по огромному залу с высоким потолком, и нет совершенно ничего кроме винтовой лестницы посреди, ведущей наверх. 

На лестнице кто-то отстаёт на ступень, потом этот же кто-то на эту же ступень обгоняет. Чья-то рука неосторожно ложится на перила, ловя занозу в ладонь, и пара кровяных капель обагряет бессовестную деревяшку.

Второй этаж меньше, гораздо слабее эхо похрустывающих досок. Света заметно убавляется, будто за стеной не занимающийся рассвет, а только прошедший закат. И ощущается недостаток воздуха, тяжелеет дыхание. Споро осмотреться, чувствуя, что им надо по той же лестнице – выше, на третий.

Ощущения под ногами такие же – упругое дерево, фактурное, ранящее, разве что скрипа нет. Его с лихвой заменяет еле слышный, почти идентичный звук извне от колышущихся стенных досок. Это играет ветер, которого внутри и вовсе не чувствуется, только морящая жара, и лёгкие царапает невидимым сухим песком. Практически полная темнота, час до полуночи – словно кто-то с каждым этажом заматывает дом тканью, не пропускающей свет.

Ещё одну лестницу – на чердак – почти и не видно, привалилась боком посреди стены, слилась с чернотой. Вроде тоже палёное дерево, но будто бы изнутри светится тьмой, и этим приковывает, завораживает. Они не смотрят по сторонам, не оглядываются, идут на чердак. Потому что знают – так надо.

Четыре высокие ступени приводят ровно в середину небольшой прямоугольной комнатки с низким потолком. Ни единого звука, ни единого случайного запаха – натурально вакуум. Прелый воздух заставляет поморщиться. Увиденное на стене заставляет затаить дыхание. Напротив них две картины в стиле средневековых миниатюр. Бледные тона, сероватые. Потрескавшиеся изображения. На правой картине человек в чёрном балахоне смотрит на повешенного человека в белом. На левой инверсия – человек в белом смотрит на повешенного человека в чёрном.  
Во второй половине комнатушки, прямо за их спинами – и поворачиваться не надо, ясно как день – петля с потолка. Выбор за вами.

Кроули дышит часто, зло – готов на мелкие кусочки разодрать картины, разобрать треклятый дом на досточки, разбередить свет тот и этот. С отчаянной силой прижимает ангела ближе к себе – «ни. за. что».  
Азирафель покачивает головой и сам не знает, то ли в ужасе, то ли в осуждении. Медленно, успокаивающе поглаживает демона меж лопаток – «придумаем, обязательно что-нибудь придумаем».

Но в глубине оба знают: это – конечное.


End file.
